Un cadeau bien particulier
by BakaTchou
Summary: Gazetto- Reita X Aoi Après un live, un brun veut un blond...


Titre: Un cadeau bien particulier

Auteur: Baka-chan

Sujet: The GazettE

Genre: Lemon, Yaoi, triste?

Prairing: ??

Disclamer: Ils ne sont pas à moi etc…

Un Cadeau Bien Particulier

Il était une fois dans un lointain pays, vivait un homme, celui ci était d'une beauté impressionnante, brun, les yeux caramel, parsemés d'une pointe de je ne sais quoi, n'importe qui s'y serait noyé. ce jeune homme avait tout pour plaire, il était bien sur beau mais plus que tout, c'était un guitariste hors paire, et il le savait...

Il ne se gênait pas pour aguicher le monde autours de lui et plus particulièrement un de ses amis et collègue qu'il connaissait depuis bien longtemps et avec qui il passait ses journées... Pour son grand malheur, celui-ci ne remarquait rien, il était trop occuper a penser d'après lui à une autre personne, enfin du moins il avait souvent la tête ailleurs ce qui rendait notre petit guitariste assez susceptible et parfois même agressif.

Un jour, après leur répétition quotidienne, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux seuls dans les loges, le brun regardait l'autre avec intensité mais celui-ci ne semblait l'avoir remarqué, occupé à ranger son matériel. Prit d'une pulsion soudaine, il se jeta presque sur l'autre, le regarda dans les yeux et posa violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, le second se laissa faire et un baiser passionné s'en suivit, les mains du brun venait caresser le corps entier de l'autre ce qui ne semblait pas du tout lui déplaire, il commençait lui aussi a ce prendre au jeu, laissant le brun aller plus loin dans ses caresses.

Soudain une main effleura son entrejambe ce qui eu pour effet de faire parcourir un frisson tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, se tendant de plus en plus, il laissait libre cours a ses envies en attrapant le brun par les épaules pour prendre le contrôle de la situation, les rôles furent alors échangés, le second se fit plus entreprenant, laissant maintenant lui aussi allez ses mains sur tout le corps de l'androgyne ce qui provoquait des petits gémissements de la part de l'autre.

Le brun commença alors a déboutonner la chemise de son partenaire, très lentement pour faire durer le plaisir, une fois la chemise ouverte, il passa ses mains sur ses épaules et la fit glisser le long de celles-ci toujours aussi lentement. La chemise a terre, il se détacha de son amant et lui sourit, il baissa ensuite les yeux vers son entrejambe devenue proéminente, le second suivit son regard et rougit, il se regardèrent de nouveau et échangèrent un baiser encore plus intense que précédemment, le brun continua sa tache et se hâta maintenant sur le pantalon du second, il commença à déboutonner le premier puis le second bouton pour au final tous les retirer, soudain il se rendit compte que lui aussi était déjà torse nu et que l'autre s'affairait lui aussi sur son pantalon, cette observation le fit sourire, ils en avaient envie autant l'un que l'autre...Sans stopper le baiser, il continua sa tache et rapidement, ils se trouvèrent tous les deux presque nus au plein milieu de la dite loge, il décida alors de mieux s'installer et entraîna le second jusqu'au seul canapé de la salle. Une fois allongés, le brun se retrouva en dessous, le second parsemait déjà son corps de baisers furtifs en partant du coups pour descendre vers le torse, caresser au passage les deux petits boutons de chaire déjà tendus par le désir et l'impatience, le brun n'en pouvant plus, gémissait de plus en plus fort, et commençait à onduler son bassin sous celui de son partenaire.

Comprenant la demande muette de l'androgyne, le blond se stoppa, regarda l'autre et rougit, il semblait venir de se rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Sans demander son reste, le brun le ré-embrassa si fort qu'il n'eu le temps de réfléchir plus, le second décida alors de se débarrasser des seuls vêtements qu'ils portaient encore et qui devenaient trop gênant à son goût. Pour le plus grand plaisir du brun, le blond les débarrassait donc de leurs boxers et les jeta au bout de la pièce, ondulant de nouveau son bassin, le guitariste fit comprendre à son partenaire qu'il était prêt, il prit donc la main de celui-ci, la mena à sa bouche et lécha un a un les doigts de celui-ci sous l'œil bienveillant de l'autre.

Enfin, il les mena vers son intimité. Le blond hésita mais un sourire rassurant pu se lire sur les lèvres du premier, le second introduisit donc un premier doigt dans l'intimité de l'androgyne, le laissant s'habituer à sa présence quelques minutes puis en introduisant un second puis un troisième, il bougea ensuite ses bout de lui, ce qui fit crier le brun, cri de douleurs qui se transformèrent rapidement en gémissement de plaisir. Quelques temps passa et le blond vint enfin remplacer ses doigts par son membre tendu, ce qui fit redoubler les gémissement de l'androgyne, Il commença alors de lents va et vient, qui devinrent de plus en plus rapides, les cris des deux hommes raisonnaient dans la pièce, le premier ne quittait pas les lèvres du blond pendant que celui-ci donnait des coups de hanches entre ses reins. Puis le blond empoigna le membre lui aussi tendu du premier et commença des mouvement similaires a ceux que ses hanches donnaient, le brun criait presque sous le plaisir que son amant lui procurait, et le blond le lui rendait. Les mouvements de celui-ci se firent plus saccadés, puis de plus en plus lent et bientôt, il se vidait dans son amant qui le rejoigna rapidement et jouissait entre leurs deux ventres. Il restèrent là pendant quelques minutes l'un sous l'autre profitant au maximum de ces instants de bonheur et de plaisirs qu'ils avaient su se donner mutuellement.

Enfin le blond se retira et commença à se rhabiller sous l'œil inquiet de l'autre. Il prit la parole.

- Eto …et maintenant ?

- C'était mon cadeau...

- Mais c'est pas mon anniversaire

- C'était un cadeau d'adieu... Je quitte le groupe .

- …

A ces mots; il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes une larme coulait le long de sa joue puis quitta la pièce sans se retourner laissant le brun seul dans ses pensées.

OWARI


End file.
